1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to nautical vessel safety devices, and particularly to a flashing stern light for boats having light emitting elements arranged in a pattern and sequentially flashing to indicate position of the vessel and thereby provide visual cues to nearby vessels of the position thereof, especially at night and reduced visibility conditions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many people enjoy boating for recreation, fishing, transport and/or work. There is something primal about being out in the open water experiencing nature in the raw. However, navigation of the boat or nautical vessel in the evening or in adverse weather conditions where visibility is poor can be a potentially dangerous affair.
Steps have been taken to minimize potential boating accidents, e.g. collisions, through regulation set forth by prominent national and international organizations overseeing nautical vessel navigation concerns. For example, U.S. Coast Guard Navigation Rules, International Inland require sea vessels to display navigational lights between sunset and sunrise and during times of reduced visibility. For most other vessels common to most boaters, U.S. Coast Guard rules require red and green lights at the bow of the boat and a white light at the rear of the boat, the red light illuminating the port side (left), the green light illuminating the starboard side (right), and the white light illuminating 360°.
All of these lighting arrangements above attempt to warn nearby vessels of the relative proximity such that potential collisions may be avoided. However, nighttime and reduced visibility weather conditions such as rain, fog, or haze increases the difficulty of a boater in ascertaining the existence or relative distance of other vessels. At times, the lighting of other vessels may be mistaken for lights on land, which may have detrimental results. These potential hazards are more pronounced in relatively crowded harbors. Thus, it would be a great benefit in the art to have a lighting system that increases visibility and draws attention to the existing lighting on a typical boat, especially in the aft section.
Thus, a flashing stern light for boats solving the aforementioned problems is desired.